


Seducing her Soldier

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [20]
Category: Terra Nova
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract... And sometimes they mold together into an imperfectly perfect relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing her Soldier

She lived in the world of books. Books with words and knowledge. She lived inside of her mind, safe from the world in many ways. Inside of her books, she was safe.

 

He lived in the world of guns. He fought with fists and weapons. He was learning a code from his mentor, with hope that the code would catch on with others. He came back to change the world. The physical is what he knew.

 

She confused him. He intrigued her. Body and Brain. Two things that stories were told of to show the difference between the two. They were different, but it was the differences that caught ahold of their attentions, and let them have the chance to learn the similarities.

 

He obeyed the rules. She followed them, usually. The two of them brought the worst out in the other, and yet the best. They bent the rules to find time alone, or to keep the other one safe. They two obedient ones, the soldier and the sheriff’s daughter, were willing to disobey for one another.

 

He held her hand, and took it slow.

 

Her? Well, let’s just say she thought he was taking it too slow.

 

“Maddy, will you marry me?” He only asked after getting her father’s permission first. Sweet, but also annoying. She could make her own choices, but she could understand the sentiment.

 

“Yes.” Hopefully he wouldn’t want a long engagement. Waiting for him to get around to asking her had been long enough. “Short engagement. I know you and you’re sense of honor.”

 

The Body and the Brains united in them. A relationship born of opposites, and grown on respect and love.


End file.
